dndtafandomcom-20200216-history
Swamp
Wikipedia Entry Charisma and Intelligence checks occur more often in swamps. List of Encounters Level 1 While picking his way through the murky darkness of the swamp, NAME heard a faint cry for help. When he rushed forward, he saw another adventurer struggling in a patch of quicksand! Success text: NAME, thinking quickly, produced the ten-foot pole and length of rope that he conveniently had been carrying in his backpack. Using those tools, he was able to easily construct an apparatus to save the sinking adventurer. In thanks, the adventurer gave him some gold before heading off into the swamp. NAME received 69 XP and 16 gold. Fail text: While preparing to have lunch, NAME heard a party of adventurers approaching. They were outfitted in armor that glittered despite the grime of the swamp, and they carried weapons more beautiful than any NAME had ever seen. Success text: Very humbly, NAME greeted them and offered to share his/her lunch with them. One of them (a beautiful elf who most assuredly was a princess where she came from) complimented him/her on his grace in a tone that might have been condescending. By remaining humble and polite, NAME remained in their good graces. They treated him/her to a share of their magically blessed food. NAME gets +5 Constitution for 3 encounters. NAME received 64 XP. Fail text: While peacefully strolling through the swamp, NAME heard a voice call out. "Halt! Hands in the air." Looking around s/he saw the lithe figure of an elf mere yards away, pointing a very loaded bow at his/her face. Success text: NAME praised the elf's vigilance and, carefully choosing his/her words, explained what s/he was doing here. The elf appeared to believe NAME, and soon the two were laughing and telling each other stories without any pointy things pointing at anybody. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Level 2 While peacefully strolling through the swamp, NAME heard a voice call out. "Halt! Hands in the air." Looking around he saw the lithe figure of an elf mere yards away, pointing a very loaded bow at his face. Success text: Fail text: Try as he might, NAME couldn't convince the elf of his innocence. The elf shot NAME in the leg and bound his wrists. They got halfway back to town before another passing adventurer recognized NAME and vouched for his good intentions. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 16 XP. NAME cautiously approached a scary weathered shack made of blackened wood and clay, a pale purple glow leaking from its windows. Suddenly, the front door flew open and therein appeared a witch whose very skin crackled with age and power. Success text: Not knowing for certain that the witch was an enemy, he greeted her politely. NAME asked if there was something he could do for the witch in exchange for information about recent happenings in the swamp. The witch smiled, happy to be treated nicely for a change. She told NAME what she could and even presented him with a gift and an enchantment to aid him in his adventures. NAME gets +3 Armor Class for 3 encounters. NAME received 50 XP. NAME obtained a Heavy Shield! Fail text: Full of fear and lacking understanding, NAME charged the witch, weapon ready to strike her down. The witch cackled and, with the flick of her wrist and wave of her wand, lifted NAME into the air. She tumbled him slowly end over end, completely helpless. After a brief lecture on politeness and something about paper wrappings around tomes, she tossed NAME to the ground and let him go his merry way. NAME took 4 damage. NAME gets +3 Charisma for 3 encounters. NAME received 20 XP. In the middle of the night, NAME awoke with a start to see a shambling man standing over him. The man swung a club at NAME without warning. Successful Text: Failure Text: NAME took the brunt of the blow but managed to roll away and crawl closer to the glowing embers of the all-but-dead fire. He grabbed a handful of kindling and threw it on the embers. They caught immediately, and Stubby grabbed a burning stick. He bashed the zombie with the flaming stick, setting it on fire too. By morning there was little left beside bones -- and an unexpected treasure. * 5 damage. * 38 XP * 4 gold. While wading waist deep through a particularly sloppy patch of water in the swamp, NAME was startled by a nearby splash and an unpleasant sensation of being bitten in the thigh. Successful Text: Failure Text: His armor was not quite strong enough, and it took several violent attacks with his WEAPON to get the alligator off him. Back on shore, NAME applied some first aid before moving on. * 8 damage. * 16 XP. Level 3 (empty) ---- ---- Level 4 (empty) ---- ---- Level 5 Intelligence (1) The tangler beetle population seemed to be increasing in the swamp. This time, they had trapped NAME a few yards away from some patrolling soldiers also trapped in their entangling spittle. The stuff was so strong it could hold a giant. Success Text: Fail Text: Struggle as he might, NAME could not break free. The beetle spit just would not wash off in the shallow water. Luckily, another soldier had avoided capture. He crept over to free them thanks to his expert knowledge of beetle saliva. Together they killed the beetles, but not before the foul things had finished eating one of the captured soldiers. * 11 damage * 48 XP and 34 gold ---- ---- Level 6 (empty) ---- ---- Level 7 Intelligence (1) Early in the morning, NAME awoke and killed a bugbear in his pajamas. What the bugbear was doing in his pajamas he might never know. Later that day, he saw a group of bugbears painting some sort of design on the side of a covered wagon. There was something else weird about them too. NAME made an Intelligence check with a difficulty of 17 Fail Text: He couldn't figure out what else was weird about the bugbears, so he just challenged and killed a few that wandered off alone and moved on, leaving the main group alone. 10 damage. 46 XP and 26 gold. ---- ---- Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Earlier, NAME had spied on a group of gnolls and discovered they were working with a balgura demon! Unable to handle such a group alone, (s)he had left them and taken another path. Now (s)he had met a party of adventurers and hoped to convince them to rise to the challenge. Success text: Fail text: The party was not convinced by NAME's brutal description of the cruelty of balguras. In fact, they seemed to shrink while hearing of the heinous deeds NAME told them they would be preventing if they killed the demon. The party ended up convincing him/her they should just fight some unusually large rodents instead. It wasn't much of a challenge, but at least nobody lost any intestines. NAME took 17 damage. NAME received 39 XP and 32 gold. NAME met a young noble where the swamp meets a nearby plain. The noble explained how he intended to build a castle in the swamp. He wanted to strike fear into his political enemies by living near a scary place -- that, and he didn't own any better land to put the thing on. He said he was trying to decide if he should build his castle on the wooded, dry, firm ground he was standing on or in the wet, mushy, possibly quicksand-containing area adjacent to it. Success text: Fail text: The noble was obviously an idiot and should build his castle on the dry land. NAME told him as much in no uncertain terms. He was a little offended, but because (s)he had saved him from building a castle that would just sink into the swamp, he still gave him/her a tip for the advice. NAME received 49 XP and 44 gold. The battle wight's souldraining longsword sliced through the air and straight for NAME. Success text: Fail text: When it connected, NAME could feel the life being sucked out of him/her. (S)he was beginning to falter when another adventurer swung in on a vine and kicked the wight with both feet, toppling it. NAME pulled his/herself togethis/her and devastated it with his/her WEAPON TYPE. NAME took 14 damage. NAME received 55 XP and 38 gold. The pressure was all on NAME. The leader of the party (s)he had just joined had sent him/her to sneak up behind the bridge keeper outside the evil swamplord's castle and throw a rock at the lever that released the drawbridge. Success text: Choosing a rock of just the right shape and weight, NAME hurled it with startling precision and knocked the lever into position. The guard was startled when the chain rattled and the bridge crashed down, but he was even more startled when NAME DAMAGED him with his/her WEAPON TYPE. The rest of the raid went even better! NAME received 159 XP and 19 gold. NAME obtained a suit of Demon Armor! Fail text: As NAME was being chased through the swamp by two chuuls, a feymire crocodile, and a bog hag, NAME considered his/her options. They weren't good, especially since three-quarters of them ended in death -- his/her death! Success text: Fail text: Glancing behind his/her, (s)he tripped on a root and face-planted into the shallow water. A chuul and the hag, both hot on NAME's heels, also tripped over the root, flew through the air and slammed into trees. NAME jumped up swinging his/her WEAPON wildly behind him/her, and DAMAGED the other chuul right in the eye. While it clawed at its injured eye, NAME scooped up a bag of gold the hag had dropped and turned to face the crocodile bringing up the rear. NAME made quick work of it with his/her WEAPON. Then (s)he took off in a new direction and escaped. NAME took 19 damage. NAME received 55 XP and 42-45 gold. The venom eye basilisk stared straight at NAME -- that in itself could have been deadly. Success text: NAME was too tough for this poison and slaughtered the basilisk without getting a scratch. * 152 XP * 22 gold * Rod of the Churning Inferno Fail text: It certainly was very poisonous, and NAME immediately felt weaker as the magical venom ate away at his/her life. (S)he somehow managed to finish off the basilisk, and eventually his/her body recovered from the poison. NAME took 18 damage. NAME received 48 XP and 35 gold. Deep in the dark recesses of the cursed swamp, he came upon a shadar-kai camp. They had not noticed him, but there were far too many of them to fight all at once. Success Text: NAME used a series of cleverly planned distractions to draw off the shadar-kai one by one and fight them individually at a safe distance from their camp. When the last one was dealt with, he searched their camp for clues and valuable items. * 149 XP * 14 gold * Helm of Battle Fail text: He charged in anyway, and nearly got himself killed! Eventually forced to flee, at least he dispatched one of them. Hopefully his injuries will heal soon. * 16 damage * 49 XP * 31 gold Category:Terrain